


Sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Love Confession, M/M, soft, treehouse, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: He’s only lived to see seventeen Valentines days and he plans to live to see many more, but he knows already that this one will always be his favorite.





	Sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts).



> For the Thiam Valentines Day event. =) Hope you like it.

 

 

Liam is nervous as he ties the blindfold around Theo’s head, blocking out the chimera’s sight completely. He knows just how much trust Theo is placing in him in this moment and he’s terrified of accidentally breaking it in some way. He never wants to hurt Theo or cause Theo to lose trust in him, Liam’s worked way too hard and long to earn it.

“What’s the blindfold for?” Theo asks, his shoulders tense as Liam knots the fabric.

Liam can smell the bitter scent of nerves wafting from Theo’s body, it’s subtle—almost as though he’s trying to hide it, but it’s there. Liam moves his hands away from the blindfold, it’s messing up Theo’s hair, but no one but Liam will be able to see. He runs his hands down Theo’s back and over his sides, trying to ease the tension from Theo’s body with his fingers.

“It’s because I have a surprise for you,” he tells Theo, pauses for a moment and then adds a little worriedly, “Are you sure the blindfold is okay? I can take it off if you really don’t like it.”

Theo sucks in a slow breath and shakes his head, one hand reaching back to squeeze reassuringly at Liam’s fingers. “It’s fine, I trust you.”

Those words knock the breath from Liam. Sure, logically he already knew that; there have been a thousand little instances where Theo has shown just how much he trusts Liam, but hearing the words said aloud is different, an affirmation of the highest form. Liam turns his hand over and twines their fingers together, palm to palm, his hands are a little sweaty and so are Theo’s, both of them nervous for different reasons.

“Okay,” Liam breathes out and oh so gently tugs Theo towards the front door. “Follow me, then.”

Liam holds Theo’s hand tightly once they’re outside. “We’re going into the woods,” he tells Theo so that the chimera can prepare himself for a change in scent and terrain. “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know,” Theo says lightly, but Liam can hear the steady beat of his heart and knows that Theo honestly believes that.

He’s careful about leading Theo, making sure to tell Theo about every uneven patch of earth and every low hanging branch they encounter. He doesn’t want anything to surprise Theo except for what he has so painstakingly planned out for today.

“Almost there,” Liam assures him after what feels like an endless bout of walking. “It’s just up ahead.”

“What is?” Theo asks coyly.

Liam rolls his eyes and smiles, “I’m not telling you, dork, you’ll have to wait one more minute to find out.”

Theo hums lightly. “Is this you finally getting rid of me?” he asks Liam, tone teasing. “Leading me out into the middle of nowhere to kill me is a bit dramatic even for you. A simple _I want to break up_ would suffice.”  

Liam’s stomach drops at even the thought of no longer being with Theo and he comes to a crashing halt, Theo, unaware about the stoppage, runs right into him.

“Sorry,” Liam says quickly, his hands moving to straighten Theo out before setting his face determinedly. Theo can’t see it, but it doesn’t matter, he’ll be able to hear the seriousness in Liam’s voice.  “I don’t want to break up with you Theo, ever.”

There’s a lull and then Theo says slowly, “but you do want to kill me?”

Liam snorts out a quiet laugh and shakes his head. He’s dating an idiot. He reaches out and reconnects their hands, squeezing tightly he says, “No, I don’t want to do that either, dummy.”

“Oh good,” Theo smiles, small and amused and Liam wishes he could see his eyes right at this moment, but he still has to lead Theo to his surprise.

“Come on, it’s just ahead,” Liam reminds Theo and tugs.

With a nod, Theo follows Liam a little deeper into the woods before they finally come to their final stop. “Okay, blindfold off.”

Theo sucks in a deep breath and then reaches up to tug the blindfold off, it’s a little caught in his hair, the knot tied around a few strands so there’s a tiny battle to get it completely off, so Liam has to help him. They’re both quietly laughing when Liam finally drops the blindfold onto the ground.

“Trees,” Theo says with an amused twist of his lips. “My surprise is a forest of trees, I love it.”

Huffing, Liam reaches out and tips Theo’s head up by his chin so that he’s looking up instead of around.

“A tree house,” Theo reiterates, “That’s my surprise?”

Liam waves his hand back and forth, “Sort of, it’s part of it, the surprise is actually up there.”

He moves around the tree to where the ladder is nailed into the trunk and starts to climb up, count to twenty and then come up, okay?”

Theo looks dubious but curious so Liam counts it as a small win as he pushes open the little latch and climbs inside. He scrambles in the near dark to make sure all the final pieces are set up properly and then waits with bated breath as he hears the soft creaks of Theo climbing.

Theo pushes open the latch door, it swings open with a low creak and then thumps closed loudly once he’s finally all the way inside the tree house. Liam watches as he dusts off his hands and then looks up at where Liam is standing.

Liam smiles at him awkwardly as his arms stretch out to brandish at the room around them, “Happy Valentine’s day, Theo.”

Theo turns his head away from Liam, looks around the room slowly as if he’s trying to take in every detail. Liam does the same, his eyes skating across the room, trying to take in everything the way that Theo is, see it all from his perspective.

The tree house is fairly small, then again it was built by children, for children, but it looks cozy now, with the soft gold of fairy light strung along the walls and a nest of warm blankets and pillows. The wall farthest from them is awash in pale blue light from the projector Liam had made, waiting to play Theo’s favorite movie. Everything about the tree house is cheesy and romantic and it sets Liam’s nerves on edge because he’s never done anything like this before.

He hopes Theo likes what he sees and doesn’t think its all too much or too stupid.

Theo turns back to him finally and the tension in Liam’s body eases because Theo’s expression is so soft, somewhere between reverent and awed and Liam can’t believe he put that look there. He has the overwhelming urge to move two steps forward and kiss Theo, but he holds still, Theo has something to say and he doesn’t want to quiet him.

“This is what you were doing all day?” Theo murmurs, one hand reaching out to touch a strand of dangling fairy lights, they sway beneath his touch, making light and shadows dance across the wooden walls. “This is why you skipped school?”

“Yeah,” Liam admits and then adds quickly, “don’t worry, I got my mothers permission to skip school for this, she even helped me out a bit, so did Mason and Corey…I, I wanted our first valentine’s day together to be special for you.”

“It was always going to be special for me, Liam,” Theo tells him, his hand falling away from the lights. “Just being with you is enough, you didn’t have to go through so much trouble for me, Liam.”

Liam shakes his head, “I did…I…” Liam ducks his head down to hide the way his cheeks have gone red. He can’t see the color on himself, but he can feel the heat rising just beneath his skin.

Theo’s shoes scuff against the wooden floor and Liam knows without looking up that his head is cocked to the side and his brows are furrowed in thought.

“Why?” he asks Liam.

Liam’s mouth automatically opens to respond, but then he falters, a million reasons why springing to his mind. He doesn’t know which one to say.

He could say it’s because he likes the way Theo’s smile goes all soft and shy when people do nice things for him.

Or, he could say it’s because he lights the way Theo’s eyes light up when he’s surprised.

Or, maybe, it’s the way his ears go red when he’s a little embarrassed.

Or… Or, Liam could just sum everything up into one little sentence with words that he’s been dying to tell Theo for weeks now.

“Liam?”

“Because I love you,” Liam says, his words quick and quiet. He’s scared to lift his head and meet Theo’s eyes, but he forces himself to do it anyway.

Theo is staring right back at him, his dark eyes wide with surprise, lips slightly parted.

Liam doesn’t know what to do now, his fingers fidget at his sides, tugging nervously at the hem of his shirt. “Is… is that okay?”

Those words make Theo blink, his mouth closing, and the opening again. He looks around the room again, as if too take everything in just one more time and then turns back to Liam. “Is it okay to love me?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods his head, his fingers freezing mid-twist. They’re tangled in the edge of his shirt now, but he’s a little too frazzled to undo them. “We haven’t been dating long, and I don’t want to pressure you or make you think that you have to love me back… I just… I just love you and I wanted you to know.”

“Liam,” Theo’s voice is so achingly soft that is makes Liam’s heart clench in his chest. “No one has ever done anything like this for me, no one has ever cared about me enough… or loved me.”

Liam knows that. He knows a lot about Theo and that’s why he did this, that’s why he wants to prove just how much Theo means to him because Theo deserves it. “I love you,” Liam tells him.

Theo steps closer to Liam and now Liam can see the reflection of the fairy lights in Theo’s eyes, a soft gold and green mixture that makes him weak. Theo reaches out and gentle disentangles Liam’s fingers from his shirt so that he can slot their fingers together and pull Liam closer to him, his breath ghosting over Liam’s lips. “Say it again?” Theo asks and Liam can’t deny him.

“I love you.”

Theo kisses him, soft and deep, it makes Liam feel likes he’s cracking open and being put together all at once.

Liam can feel the curve of Theo’s smile against his mouth and it makes him smile in response. He pulls away and motions towards the cozy nest of blankets. “Come on, I got your favorite movie and those weird minty candies you like so much.”

He tugs on Theo’s hand and guides him over to the nest before plopping down amongst the blankets. He passes over the large bag of popcorn and the assortment of candies, keeping only the Reese’s for himself because Theo doesn’t like them. Then he fiddles with the controller for the projector until the movie finally starts to play out across the wooden wall across from them.

The opening credits start to play just as Theo reaches over and tugs Liam closer, his body a line of warmth against Liam’s. A soft kiss presses against Liam’s temple, a gentle exhale of I love you ruffling his hair.

Liam sits there quietly, his heart beating like a racehorse in his chest and smiling like an idiot. He’s only lived to see seventeen Valentines days and he plans to live to see many more, but he knows already that this one will always be his favorite.


End file.
